Gathering of Darkness
by BlackCherry93
Summary: Takes place right after Sonic '06. Very serious story. Rated just to be safe.
1. After the First Wave

Gathering of Darkness – Chp. 1 – After the First Wave

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and related things. They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.

**Notice**: I am denying the fact that Elise blew out Solaris.

Chapter Recap: See Sonic Next-Gen's Last Story. Next Chapter, the previous chapter will be summarized.

* * *

Soleanna – Town Square – 1:30 P.M.

"We did it," an overreacting silver hedgehog yelled. Besides the silver hedgehog, there is a blue hedgehog, a red and black hedgehog, a white bat, two humans, one male and one female, a pink hedgehog, a robot, a two-tailed fox, and a red echidna. The pink hedgehog then asks, "Silver, why are you overreacting about a single victory?" Silver is still doing stuff like he's nuts, but he isn't. One of the other hedgehogs, the red and black one, said, "Actually, Amy, I'm mentally overreacting due to our recent victory. And I believe Sonic had the easiest time out of me, him, and Silver." Amy just shook her head. Sonic said, "Shadow, I know one thing. It's your opinion."

Shadow said, "I believe only two people know why I'm overreacting like this – Rouge and Omega." Rouge then giggled. The male human said, "Sonic (blue hedgehog), Tails (two-tailed fox), Knuckles (red echidna), Shadow, Rouge (white bat), Omega (robot), Silver, Amy (pink hedgehog), and Princess Elise (the other human), I've made a decision."

Sonic asked, "Eggman, what do you mean?"

Eggman answered, "I will from now on only use my intelligence for good things. Nearly every single robot I created in the past will be shut down. Every single one of them except for Omega." Everyone clapped his or her hands. Shadow asked, "Silver, are you ready to go home?" Silver nodded his head. Shadow and Silver used Chaos Control to create a portal so Silver could go home. Silver waves good-bye to everyone, and then jumps into the portal that closes afterwards.

Soleanna – Eggman's Base: Main Room – 3:15 P.M.

Eggman has just finished shutting his last base down, and is leaving it for the last time, never to return. Just to be safe, he put Metal Sonic in one of the prison cells after shutting it down. After Eggman was certain he shut everything down, he left.

Soleanna – Eggman's Base: Metal Sonic's cell – 11:35 P.M.

Nothing was going on in the prison area right now. In fact, nothing was even on in the area. No robots, no security, no nothing. A dark portal opened all of a sudden. A darkly colored hedgehog jumped out whom then closes the portal. Seeing the blue robot on the ground, he moves toward it. The hedgehog opens a panel in the robot's back. He moves a finger over the chips. When the hedgehog stopped on a chip, "So this one contains the master data. This robot has limits set on it," he said while pulling the chip out, "but removing it will get rid of such limits." The hedgehog then threw the chip at the wall, destroying it, so the chip couldn't be put back in.

The hedgehog reactivated the robot and then left to turn the lights back on. When the robot got up, it thought, _what's up? I thought that Eggman had deactivated me. Wait, my master data, its gone. How long has it been_? The lights then came back on. The robot saw someone appear out of nowhere. "Who are you," it asked. The robot was rather surprised when it spoke. The person said, "Mephiles. And you? Don't be afraid now."

The robot said, "Metal Sonic. I have problems with a couple Hedgehogs."

"Sonic and Shadow?"

"Yes, but now that I'm thinking about it, how long have I've been deactivated?"

"I can answer that when I know when you were deactivated."

"Oh. 2:30 P.M."

"Around 9 hours."

Its still the day I was deactivated then."

After talking about their own past, Mephiles finally asked, "Metal, why don't we work together to defeat Sonic and his friends once and for all?"

"Yes. After all, it makes complete sense. You have the intelligence while I have the experience," Metal Sonic answered.**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUNED…**

Oh, and by the way… Eat more chicken!

R&R folks!


	2. Who are They?

Gathering of Darkness – Chp. 2 – Who Are They?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and related things. They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.

Chapter Recap: After a short celebration, Sonic and the others go home. Eggman announces that he is, from now on, going to help humanity. He shuts down ALL of his work except for E-123 Omega. Late that same day, Mephiles reappears in Eggman's abandoned base in Soleanna, finds Metal Sonic, and tinkers with it. Later on, Metal Sonic and Mephiles decide to work together.

* * *

_A few days later…_

Mystic Ruins – field near Tails' House – Noon  
Day 1

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are having fun. Knuckles says, "I can't shake this feeling that we're being watched." Sonic and Tails highly doubt it because Eggman said he was on their side now. However, Mephiles and Metal Sonic were watching Team Sonic (If you haven't played Sonic Heroes, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles make up Team Sonic). Tails recommended Knuckles should rest a bit. "Alright," Knuckles said. Not long after Knuckles went inside, a robot landed in front of Sonic. Sonic went toward it at full speed. The robot hit Sonic just before he made contact. "None of Eggman's robots could do that," Sonic said rather surprised. Back with Mephiles and Metal Sonic, Mephiles said, "High speed sensors, check." Meanwhile, Tails attempted an aerial attack. The robot shot Tails out of the air. "Check." Anything Sonic and Tails thought of didn't work. Luckily for them, Knuckles comes out of the ground and rips a round object out of the robot. It then falls over. Sonic said to Tails, "Get Eggman over here. NOW."

At the base meanwhile, Mephiles says, "Need to add: Ground movement sensors. Everything we did install however works." Metal Sonic considers this a victory even though they lost the robot. Then a quite small robot appeared in the room. Metal Sonic said, "If it weren't for our scout, we wouldn't have seen any of the battle."

When Eggman showed up at Tails' place, they discovered that the round object Knuckles had grabbed out of the robot was its generator. Knuckles said, "Why don't we see what's on its back? It might give us a clue on who made it."

Tails said, "Knuckles, you have a point. Let's turn the robot so its face is touching the ground." Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Eggman work together to turn the robot face-down. All four of them were shocked when they saw what was on the robot's back. "The blue insignia… belongs to Metal Sonic! But how," Eggman said. Both Sonic and Tails were confused. "Hmm," Knuckles said, "Maybe whoever the other insignia belongs to reactivated Metal Sonic, and now they're working together."

Sonic said, "Knuckles is probably right. But that was only a few days ago." Everyone agreed. Tails asked, "Who are they?" Mephiles, using his crystal, had been watching Sonic and the others and said, "In time, you just might learn, my boy." Metal Sonic glared quite evilly…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUNED…**

Oh, and by the way… **Vector**: Find the computer room!

R&R Folks!


	3. Silver's Future

Gathering of Darkness – Chp. 3 – Silver's Future

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and related things. They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.

Notice: This chapter starts from Silver's point of view.

Time travel can do things to ya. And I mean it. Blaze, luckily, has forgiven me for not doing anything about the robot problem, which I knew nothing about. And now there's this Eggman Nega, which means that Eggman settles down and has a family. No Solaris should have meant a peaceful future, so why are all these robots here? What's even MORE confusing is that they somehow know my every move. There's no stopping them.

"Silver? Are you still alive?"

It's Blaze; I know it. She likes me just as much as she did before she sealed Iblis away for good, but I pretend I don't know that. I then reply, "Blaze! I'm over here!" With all these thoughts going around in my head, it's not easy getting like a ton of rubble off me, especially since I mostly rely on psychic powers, which come from the mind. So I must rely on Blaze following my voice and pulling me out. Again.

10 minutes later…

"Come on, Blaze! I'm over here!" Oh… I've been stuck for half an hour now… Those robots are too strong for me… Blaze! She finally got through the rubble! Blaze said, "Come on, Nega says it's time."

I had to ask, "Time to do what?"

Blaze answered, "To get rid of these robots."

Later, at Eggman Nega's place…

"Wait? We're going back 200 years to stop all these robots, when I got back from there a few days ago?!" Blaze nodded. Why didn't I just stay there then? Nega then said, "Everything's ready. Silver, Blaze, good luck. You just might need it."

Both Blaze and me said, "Thanks."

Nega replied, "You two are welcome."

And this is the start of my next journey in Sonic and the others' time. My goal: To put an end to these robots and their creators so they won't ruin my world!

POV: Third-person

With Mephiles and Metal Sonic back in Sonic's time…

"Metal, I have a job for you," Mephiles said.

"What is it, Mephiles?"

"We have a couple visitors from the future. All I want you to do is fight them, and if they win, give them this." Mephiles then gives Metal the blue Chaos Emerald. Mephiles added, "No matter who wins the battle, it will make us harder to defeat later on."

Metal Sonic asked, "And who are our visitors?"

Mephiles replied, "What timing. Our scout just found them. Here's what they look like."

The screen then showed Silver and Blaze walking in the forest. Silver said, "Out of all the places in Soleanna we could end up in, we end up in Soleanna Forest! What irony!"

Blaze then asked, "Silver, will you please calm down?"

Metal Sonic said, "All right, Mephiles. I'm on it." And with that, Metal Sonic made his way for Silver and Blaze…

TO BE CONTINUNED…

Siler and Blaze V.S. Metal Sonic! Who will win? That, readers, is for you to decide! Don't worry… You don't HAVE to vote now, I have three OTHER stories also going on, I need to concept some things, and we're going to check up with Shadow before the 2-againist-1 battle happens.

OH, AND BY THE WAY… When life gives you lemons, make grape juice – everyone will wonder how the heck you did it (My brother came up with that one).

R&R folks! And don't forget to vote!


End file.
